A game machine for entertainment, such as a slot machine, a pachinko machine or a reel machine, is a gambling machine using hard money or its substitute. In the game machine, when a user pulls a lever or presses a switch provided on the game machine, reels containing different patterns of symbols spin or are programmed so that a virtual reel is driven toward a display panel in the front of the game machine by the operation of pressing a button. Then, when symbols match, the game machine pays out the user cash or some other sort of value a predetermined time an input amount and a betting amount.
The aforementioned game machine for entertainment is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-73651 (Mar. 11, 2004). As illustrated in FIG. 1, the game machine is provided using a general apparatus in which an image is processed toward a display panel 20 in the front of the machine by the light transmitted through a reel 80 positioned inside a cabinet 10; a speaker 40 and a payout displaying window 30 are positioned above the display panel 20; a betting switch 50 and a start switch 51 are positioned at a lower end of the display panel 20 to enable a game; a coin inlet 60 is positioned at a side; and a coin receptacle unit 70 and a coin outlet 71 for providing coins are positioned at a lower part of the cabinet 10.
To use the aforementioned general game machine for entertainment, a user pays a predetermined amount by inserting coins, cash or card into a designated slot. The user continues playing the game by betting money using the remainder of the input amount. While continuously playing the game, the user is very likely to be excessively emotionally linked to the game. As a result, the user unnecessarily spends money and plays the game without being properly aware of the current input amount and win percentage.
Moreover, when the user wants to play the game using the game machine for entertainment, such as the slot machine or pachinko machine, in a foreign country, there are many cases where the language to be selected is usually limited to English. However, when English is not used in the user's language life zone, the user cannot properly operate the game machine and further experiences inconvenience.
Moreover, the business hall where the game machine for entertainment is installed generally has quite a number of game machines. In this hall, when the user of the game machine wants to order, for example, drink, or to order a card for necessary payment or cash for the game, the user has to leave the game machine to call a waiter/waitress. This situation interrupts the game or causes a trouble in using the game machine.